Lanimia Minoseminium Weatre
by angelface666
Summary: It isn't easy being a teen. Expecialy when your mother was a vampire, your father was a triste and your grand mother is Risika. And when An old enemy appears for revenge things get worse.


The darkness both soothes me and frightens me. It is something I have felt since infancy. Finding warmth in the cold and darkness. I suppose it has to do with the people that conceived me. That is one of the many things I have to thank them for. My strength another. I walk in the dark woods unfrightened by the darkness and mysterious factors it holds. It is the darkest and most beautiful night I have ever witnessed. As I walk through the woods, someone or something's eyes fall upon me. I stop for the first time tonight trying to understand who my stalker may be. Its breath is hard and its walking is heavy. Its eyes firing with passion for the hunt. I can feel it now. I turn around seeing a creature above beauty. Its midnight shiny fur showing darkness and curiosity. Its fierce eyes with passion for hunting and claiming what is rightfully his. I wait for it to approach me but the only answer I get is from his eyes, staring at me. Warning me that if I make one false move, I will be ripped apart and eaten.  
  
I move. He attacks. He strikes at me with his heavy, dangerous claws. I counter disappearing and leaving the creature confused. I reappear behind him not wanting to strike such a marvelous creature. It turns meeting me. It strikes at me again and once again I disappear. As soon as I reappear again he actually manages to deeply wound me in the stomach. The panther licks its lips thinking he has won. Then something happens...his face changes from one of hunger to one of fear as my wound heals itself in a matter of seconds. The panther stops now in greater fear. Its heart beat rising. As I approach the creature its heart beat gets even faster. He lies down and waits for me to do to him, what most of my kind would have done. He closes his eyes ready for death when...he feels my hand on his head, stroking back his fur. He looks at me with both gratitude and surprise. He sniffs my hand and then licks it. "Hello Sano." I say. I pet him for a while and then leave before the night is done. I return to my house in Concord. A place my family has been living in forever, it seems, and once again I hear the yelling and fighting of my father and grandmother. It has been this way for as long as my mother has been dead. I wish I could visit her grave but I cannot for there is no grave to visit. I lay down in my room attempting to sleep as the two down stairs try to decide my future. There truly is no reason for their excessive fighting. They do not mention or even remember me unless one is ready to verbally assault the other. After a few minutes I grow tired of being unsuccessful. I get up close my eyes and am back in the woods trying to find my new friend again having no success. I walk around, observing my surroundings. Suddenly my vision blurs and my head begins to ache. I am hungry once again. I look around for a mouse or a small animal the I can feast on. A squirrel appears on the ground and I swipe it up with one quick grab. He starts struggling and tries to run away. I soothe him with my mind. Relax, I say. He stops moving and stays perfectly still. I open my mouth revealing two canine fangs and bite into the squirrel. I suck out his blood. I have never tasted human blood but it cannot be as bad as this. This blood is weak and tastes more like water but I could never take a human life. I finish, making a hole in the ground. I put the body in and cover it with the soft wet earth. I take two sticks and tie them together making a cross. I stick it in the ground and say a little prayer in my head. "Still drinking useless blood?" Asks a voice in my mind. "Who are you?" I ask out loud. I am not in the mood to focus my mind. "Why don't you try human blood? Are you too weak to get it? Do you need someone to spoon feed you?" Asks the voice again. "Show yourself." I say again ready for an enemy. Yet no one comes. I toke a step forward and before I can finish it, a man comes into view. He has black eyes and black hair and his skin is very pale. It was probably another vampire picking on me as usual. I fall as the man occupies the space I was about use and he looks down at me. "Such a cute little child." He says. "I am not a child!" I say. Of course this is a lie. I am only fourteen, by appearance and in life span. Besides a fourteen year old is nothing but a child really. "You are right fourteen is not an age of maturity." Says the man helping me up. "How are you doing that?" I ask. I begin to fear him now. I take a step back. Is he really reading my mind?! My grandmother has never told me of such a thing. Probably because there is usually no time spent between us. "Your body is strong but your mind is weak. Ather and Jager are wrong. You are no match for me." Says the man. "Who are you?" I ask again. "Just a friend of your grandmother's. Aubrey." Says the man taking a step closer. As he does this I begin to back definitely afraid of what he may do. Then I stop. What am I doing? I can take him on. He's just a vampire. I have the advantage. "Go ahead you big bully. Try to hurt me. You won't be able to accomplish anything. I'm young but I'm stronger than you and you know it." I say walking over to him about to punch him but before I finally socking my fist into his face... I stop unwillingly three centimeters before his face. "What are you doing? Let me go so I can clobber you!" I say with anger. "But I can't do that. I still have a score to settle. Besides you're so easy to destroy." He says drawing a knife I do not panic because of the knife but because of the control he has ever my body. He puts the knife to my throat and I begin to feel a lot of fear. "Aubrey, leave her be!" Says another voice. "You! Stop interfering with my hunt!" Says Aubrey looking around. He is no longer paying attention, might as well do my worst. I raise my fist again and manage to punch him in the face. He falls back yards away. He gets up looking appalled. "No, you can't get rid of that bruise. At least no for a few hours. Being half Triste definitely packs a punch." I say. Aubrey once again starts to control my mind. I cannot escape it and he will not be fooled by the stranger any longer. "Aubrey this is the last time I'm warning you leave her be!" Says the shadowy voice. "This isn't over, yet." Says Aubrey as he disappears. "Interrupt my fight again and his won't be the only bruised face." I say looking around for him. One thing I have learned from my father and grandmother after my mother died is that asking for help makes you weak and that no one can be trusted. "We'll meet again." Says the voice as his presence vanishes. Night has once again tired me and I once again returned home. The noise level had descended and I feel that I can finally be at rest. I throw off my boots and go to bed. Then I think about my very sad and unwanted existence. I am and am not a vampire. I am and am not a Triste. Two great civilizations that I do not entirely belong to or according to all but my family, who won't give me a kind word, do not belong to at all. I do not sleep in coffins but prefer a mattress and sheets. The sun does not bother me as it does most vampires. In other words there is slight irritation in my eyes but that is all. I barely sleep, for there are too little hours in the day to learn and explore new things. Because I don't belong only to one civilization entirely, do age but only to some extent. Only to the point when I reach full maturity and I am surprised that have not reached it sooner knowing everything I know and going through everything that has happened to me. I do not like garlic but only because my senses are at least 30 times more enhanced than that of a dog's. Crosses and Holy water mean nothing to me for I've been to church every Sunday trying to surround myself with humans. As for my Triste inheritance, no one can ever drink my blood. For if vampires do, they will be poisoned. I can also make spells and cast them which makes me dangerous to Tristes but most of all to vampires. I close my eyes as sleep befalls me. "Mommy why doesn't anyone play with me?" I asked. I was four years old and I was very much pure and curious. "Because they know you're special and they are jealous of that." My mother said. Her name was Ranae. She was a vampire but very nice and had a kind heart. She had my grandmother's dark blond hair and golden eyes. She softly brushed back my hair. "Where is daddy?" I asked while sitting on her lap. "He's working my sweet." Said Ranae but what she had really meant, was that he was rapped up with a desk job and after that he was killing vampires when the threatened him. "Mommy can we go outside?" I asked. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Said Ranae. "Please!" I said anxious to go. "All right but where shall we go?" Asked my mother in her adventurous wondering voice. "I wanna go flying in New York!" I said excitedly. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Yeah!" I said. My mother shifted into hawk form and lightly put her talons on my shoulders and we were on our way. We flew to New York. I saw the playful light that winced at me as I passed time square and the sparkling ice where people danced like ballerinas and playfully fell on the slippery ground. "Mommy look! There's another hawk flying too!" I said. My mother's hawk head turned to face the other hawk. She then speed up quickly. I had not noticed that fear was what had driven her to speed up but I had thought at my young age that she had done it for my benefit. For the fun of flying fast with the wind in your face but I had been wrong. She stopped on a roof top and transformed back to a vampire. "Lets play hide and seek. Now you count and I hide. Remember no peeking." Said Ranae as she hid me behind a satellite dish leaving me to count silently. I heard many noises and a conversation that I cannot believe was forgotten. "Why have you come Aubrey?" Asked my mother. "Because Ranae, I still have a score to settle. To kill off your whole family line and I have the power to do it too. Your cute little daughter how she by the way? What is she 2?" Asked Aubrey. "She's four and not ready to be savagely killed by you!" Said Ranae. "I can feel the little brat already. After I'm done with you, I think I'll kill her. Or better yet, I'll train her to kill Tristes like her father." Said Aubrey. "I'm going to finish you once and for all. Now stop harassing my family!" She said. I could hear her scream and my counting had just finished. I walked out and no one was there. No one for me to find, no one to be there for me, no one to love me and let me love them in return. Now I was alone in the world. I wake up, sweat dripping of my tangled soaked hair. How could I have forgotten the way my mother perished? Some doctors believed that human only believe what they want to believe but how did this happen to me? My mind may not be as strong as that of Aubrey's but definitely strong enough to remember something as significant as this! Aubrey will pay for my mother's life! Why had my father not shown up to save my mother? Had my mother not sent him a message with her mind as Aubrey did? Was she even able to do so? I swear that I will learn all that can to avenge everyone of Aubrey's victims. He shall pay! I put on my sunglasses and walk outside, trying to calm down. I walk into a cafe and order coffee. "Excuse me little girl but you are not old enough to have coffee." Says the man looking down at me. Once again I am shot down. Every day I come in, sit down, and order coffee but every day again and again I am deprived of my coffee! "Hey Mia." Says Amy. Amy is older than I by approximately four years. She likes to come here and ask me for advice which I am willing to give. Its ironic that someone with as many problems as me can help someone with their problems. "Hello Amy how are you?" I ask. Her face usually has a smile on when we happen to bump into each other but when she deliberately looks for me its usually because she has a problem. "Fine if you're not me. My parents are raving and ranting wanting me to be a leader and do something great like change my major to law or economics but all I wanna do is dance." She says as her head goes down. "Do you even like law or economics." I ask. "Not really. I know they want me to do something great but to me dancing is great." She says as she looks up at me, eyes watery. I can feel her sorrow. She is afraid. Afraid that she will be called upon to do something great with her talent but won't be able to complete the task given. She is about to put her head down again when I made eye contact with her. "Be not afraid of greatness, some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have it hurled upon them. Either way you will prevail." I say trying to give her some comforting words. "Wow. You're really great for a kid! Thanks!" She says whipping off her tears and smiling. She waves good-bye. I wave and smile back. If I cannot get along with those who share my blood, I will do it with others. My grandmother says that humans are interesting like bees. They are always thinking they have some huge problem that can never be solved and they always go about their busy lives. I on the other hand like humans. Their lives are always interesting and they get challenges along the way. One other thing that human's hold against me is mortality. They have the opportunity to live their lives to the fullest, knowing that it will end and that they must use the time they have to do what ever they can. I envy them. They don't even know what evil monsters exist in the shadows. What evil stares at them in the dark waiting for them to be alone. "Ah!" Says a girl that works at the coffee shop. My eyes turn black, their true vampiric color, as I stare into the red stream flowing from her finger. Sweet and tempting. No! I most not give into temptation. For if I begin, I surely will not stop. She starts to suck on her thumb trying to get all the red blasphemous liquid. I put on my glasses and leave the coffee shop not wanting to be tempted into being the true monster that I am. I walk along the park looking at the trees sweat from the heat of a blazing summer day. I look to my left and see the forest. I know my friend is not out because it is not the way of kind but then again I can feel him moving along the forest. Maybe he is like me, an out cast, defying every rule his kind has. Or maybe he is just looking for a den. I close my eyes wanting to know what the true answer is. I open my eyes to come face to face with my young nocturnal friend. "Hello. Why are you out at daylight? Do not your kind hunt at night?" I ask. The creature shakes its fur. Liquid flies of its fur as if young chicks leaving to fly. At first I identify the liquid as sweat and later notice that it is not sweat but water. I have never gone to school since after my mother died. Even though I lack a thorough education, I have read many books that clearly state that the feline family has a disgust towards water. "You are a strange one." I say. I walk over and still he does not let me touch him. I wave to the beautiful creature saying good-bye. We shall cross paths again, I say to him with my mind. I take two heavy steps and hear the response. I turn back and he is gone. A most peculiar and magical creature he is. I become tired of my wandering and finally know one place where I can go. My mother has told me about it and I can reach the destination with a mere thought. I close my eyes and bring myself to a small town in upper New York. This is a place where no humans can see but the vampiric kind can as well as Tristes. It is called New Mayhem. I have been here only once and can only remember so much about it. My mother took me here once. I remember hotels, gyms, streets, and most of all the clubs. My mother would take me to one specific club where she would meet up with her friends and introduce me to everyone. I look around New Mayhem and notice a beautiful building with a painted jungle mural on it. I stop and stare at the painting. The picture of a panther in the background. I go into the building and see the sign on the door. Las Noches. The Night in Spanish I think. There is mist over the floor, there are glass walls, and there are red lamps that look like blood. The tables are black wood and the music is loud and heavy. I pick a table and sit down. After that I watch the different types of people in the club. It is mostly populated by vampires but to my right I see that there are a few human people here and probably some tristes also, although I am not able to detect them. I walk over to the bar tender and ask for coffee. I suspect that she will shut me down as I have always been shut down but that is not what happens in this weird place. "Coming right up." Says the girl. I can sense that she is either human or triste and that she is a very depressing person. My powers are not at all developed and I will never match that of Aubrey's strength. Since my powers are so juvenile, I can only sense the essence of a being and their personality other than that, I am powerless. "You!" Says a green eyed eighteen year old. He feels strong and has a lot of knowledge. He is most definitely a vampire. "You! Look here." He says again. "Risika is that you?" He asks looking into my eyes with a smile. "No I am definitely not Risika. I do not look nor act at all like my grouchy pompous grandmother." I say turning away from him. "Grandmother?" He asked. "Yes. She some how gave birth to my mother who gave birth to me. Its a very long story that I'm not willing to spend my time going over." I say getting my coffee. "I see Lanimia." He says. "How did you know that was my name? Never mind, I forgot that all the prehistoric vampires know that mind reading trick." I say drinking my coffee. Hoping that my rudeness will drive him away. "Not only prehistoric vampires know this but young fourteen year old vampires too. My name is Jager and it is a pleasure to meet you." Says Jager extending his hand. "Sure." I say not moving at all to act friendly but then again he is treating me with respect. Maybe humans aren't the only beings that can be nice. "I'm sorry I'm just having..." I say as Jager finishes. "A bad day?" He says. "Yeah." I say smiling. "Its to be expected my dear." He says taking a drink from the bar. "That's him." I say getting up. "Aubrey? He is not here yet but he soon will be." Says Jager. "Do you know him well? Is he as powerful as you?" I ask trying to find a way to protect myself. Maybe if I know someone who is willing to stand up for me who is stronger than him, he will leave me alone. "He is definitely stronger than I but it is doubtful that he is stronger than you. You will see." Says Jager disappearing. I sit drinking my coffee trying not to seem scared as his presence enters the room. "Hello." Says a human boy ,of at least sixteen, sitting next to me. If I start a conversation maybe Aubrey will not notice me or will think that I am not afraid of him. "Hello what is your name?" I ask trying to be polite though I am petrified that Aubrey will find me. My hands begin to shake. Then all of a sudden the stranger takes my hand and whispers in my ear. "Don't be a baby. I won't let him hurt you." I become stiff all of a sudden and am ensnared by a chain of thoughts and questions. Is he the person who had interrupted my fight last night? Is Aubrey afraid of him? What could a human boy possibly do to scare Aubrey so much? Why was he protecting m... "Look what I have here. I am so glad that you have finally decided to die." Says Aubrey as he advances towards me. I do not turn around though. I act cool. I must not show fear. I feel better than him some how and the human is still holding on to my hand which soothes and comforts me. "Look at me when I'm about to kill you! I don't usually kill my kind but you're only half vamp and besides I really hate your family." Says Aubrey as he takes my shoulder and spins me around. He then takes me by the collar and tilts my head. He can take as much blood from me as he wants. I will be injured but he will be poisoned. He opens his mouth and is about to sink his teeth into my soft pale skin when... "Hey Aubrey how you been?" Asked the human punching Aubrey in the face. Aubrey's sharp nails scratch my neck from me being snatched away so rapidly from him and blood starts to drip down my pale smooth neck. Now all the vampires in the club are staring at the red pool of sweet and salty liquid forming on my neck. "I think we should get out of here." I say to the human who is holding on to my arm. "Can't you just think your way out of here?" He asked. "Yeah but I need to know where I'm going." I tell him. All of the vampires are approaching us now. "I don't care where you take us, just get us out of here!" Says the boy. "Okay." I say not sure where to go. I close my eyes and transport myself to a well protected place...the forest. We are both there, in the night. "This is where you brought us?!" Asked the boy surprised. "Its not like you told me where you wanted me to take you!" I respond, my temper wearing thin. Wait he saved me, sort of. "Who are you?" I ask as he looks around for something or someone. "My name is Benjamin but I go by Ben, so call me Ben." Says Ben as he turns to looks at me. "My name is..." I say as he finishes the sentence for me. "Lanimia Minoseminium Weatere. Yeah I know. He told me." Says Ben as he starts to walk through the forest. He gets a big lead and then I start to follow. "He who?" I ask. Who knows me this well and- what the hell is he looking for?! "You'll see as soon as I find him." Says Ben as he stops. "What's going on?!" I ask. Maybe the kind stranger is really an unscrupulous character working for Aubrey who is just leading me to my death. No. Why would he go through all the trouble of saving me in the first place? Maybe he is being paid to kill me and... "Are you listening?" Asks Ben. "Oh. Yeah. Interesting." I say nodding my head. "I can't believe that I had to spend a Friday night saving a little kid! He'd better be right about you." Says Ben sitting down on a rock. "I'm fourteen and I didn't tell you to rescue me! Who is this guy you keep talking about?!" I ask losing my temper. I would have been fine without him! Really! "Both of you, quit your fighting." Says a deeper older voice. "I'm sorry." Says Ben. "I'm not! Quit following me! I don't know you and I don't wanna know you so quit it!" I say turning around to leave. "Lanimia please wait." Says the voice. "How do you know my name? You're a human." I ask and wonder questioningly. "I know many things about you Nimia and I want to know more." Says the voice. "Come down here." I say looking for him. Who is he? How does he know so much about me? Someone jumps down from one of the trees ahead of me and stares at me. He looks familiar some how. He has light golden hair and golden eyes. His eyes. They remind me of some one. "You look almost identical to her." He says as he runs his hand through a strand of my hair. I have only a sliver of fear towards him that is being pushed back by my curiosity. "Who?" I ask my curiosity getting the better of me. "Your grandmother of course." He says. "How do you know her?" I ask taking a step back so that he won't be able to run his fingers through my hair. "I am Alexander Weatere her brother." He says. This shocks me. How can I have another family that I don't even know about? "And him? Is he my cousin or something?" I ask in a serious but sarcastic way. "You wish!" Ben responds. "No Ben is in a way my apprentice." Says Alexander. I hear something in my mind. My grandmother. She is telling me to make my way home. "I...I have to go." I say as I close my eyes. "You can't go. I went through all that trouble to find you for Alexander for what?! So he could have not even 5 minutes of family reunion time? This bites!" Says Ben. "Come back again tomorrow Nimia so that we can both catch up and tell Rachel...never mind." Says Alexander with a sigh. I close my eyes and am in my room. "Nimia, what took you so long?!" Demands my grandmother. She is only seventeen in appearance and has a cold heart. "I was out. Reading." I say. "Reading?!" Asks my grandmother. It cannot be possible that she was this ferocious her whole life! "Yeah reading. Reading mother's journal. Is Alexander really your brother?" I ask. "Alexander?! Who...?" Asks my grandmother as she stops. "You saw him!" She says. "Yes I saw him, Rachel. How could you keep this a secret from me? Oh and what about Jager and Aubrey? Don't you think that I would have found out about them eventually?! No! Of course not! You never notice I even exist until you want to piss me off. Well guess what?! You're succeeding. Get out!" I yell as my grandmother just stares at me in surprise. "Get out!!!" I repeat as she leaves my room. I lay down on my bed and start to cry. What is wrong with me?! I haven't cried since I was six. I cry myself to sleep and remember. "Grandma?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "I have a grandma?" I asked as my father packed my things into a suit case. "What about mommy aren't you gonna pack her things too? In case she come back from her trip." I said to my father who was being extremely hurried. "Yes. Just in case." Said my father playing a game of charades with me. He threw my mother's things into a suit case and closed it. He hurried me into the car and drove us away. Every five minutes he looked back for some unexplained reason. Like he was being chased by someone. When he stopped the car, we had been parked in front of an old Victorian looking house. I come out of the car holding the doll my mother had just made for me two years ago. I came out and saw a teenager standing in front of the house. "That's your grandmother." Said my father in a monotonous tone. He disdained my grandmother, because of what she was and because of what she wants me to be. I walked over to her and shook her hand. "Hi grandma! Do you know when mommy is coming back from her trip?" I asked holding on to my dolly tightly as she is about to slip from my hands. "You have not yet told her?" Risika asked looking at my father. I looked at my father as he let his head droop down. He had sorrow in his eyes. "She is not coming back." Said Risika to me. "Why not?!" I seriously wanted to know. "Because she is not on a trip." Said Risika. "Then where is she?" I asked curious. "She is dead my dear child. She will never come back so you must get used to that." Said Risika in a calm voice. This was not happening! "No she's not!" I yelled at her. "Daddy?" I asked as I looked at him, his head still drooping down. I understood now. "Its not true! ITS NOT TRUE!" I told myself as I ran into the house. I could not remember my mother's demise. I vowed to myself after my meeting with Risika that I would from then on remember everything and know everything. After my meeting with Risika, all I could do for weeks is cry. Cry for everything. For my mom, for the sky, the earth, everything. I hated my grandmother ever since. I get up feeling a weird presence in the room. There he is again. Sano. "Are you following me?" I ask I get out of bed. I stand still, as he circles me. Watching me and getting to know ever inch about me. He growls and I flinch. As I open my eys I notice that hes gone. Out of sight. It is morning and I set out to learn the day's lesson. I decide that I need cheering up and I decide to go to the movies. This is one of the places that I feel well in. It is dark and something interesting is always happening. I soon walk out of the movies and think about what I have just watched. The movie was called Serendipity. Its all about fate and how you're supposed to believe in it. I don't think I believe in fate. Or do I? I think about this as I bump into someone. He takes off his glasses and smiles at me. "Nimia. A little soon than I expected." Says Alexander. "Oh." I say. Maybe fate is real. No. I believe that fate only works to some extent. It takes you where you are meant to be but you decide what to do from there. You make your own future. "What are you thinking so hard about?" He asks curiosly. Maybe this is where I get my curiosity from. He looks like me and is curios like me. I like him. "Fate." I answer. "Very interesting thing for a fourteen year old to be thinking about." Says Alexander. "I hardly act like a fourteen your old." I reply. Do you want to get something to eat?" Says Alexander. "So Nimia have you decided what to with your future? You are going to have to decide soon. Will you become a murdurer?" Asked Alexander. "A murdurer?" I asked realising what he means. I am an out cast. That at least I don't think I want to change. For if I changed I would become a monster either way. Murduring others. If I decided to be Triste like, I would have to kill vampires. Those who have the very same blood as I. Cold and impowering. If I decided to become like my vampiric half I would murdur humans and would be no better than Aubrey. Taking the lives of people like they mean nothing and only surve as my prey. "I chose to be me but who are you?" I ask Alexander wanting to know what path he has chosen. "I do not indulge my Triste powers. Or I do to some extent. I know the magic and have learned it well but have never killed a vampire intentionally." Says Alexander drinking his coffee. "What of Ben? What do you teach him?" I ask making sure he is not lying to me. "I teach Ben only what he needs to know to defeat Aubrey. Aubrey killed his parents, as well, Nimia and he wants revenge." Says Alexander. "Can you teach me?" I ask. I vowed that I would avenge my mother and it shall be done. "I don't know Nimia. It is dangerous being seen around Ben and I. We are not liked." Says Alexander. "And being what I am makes me any different?! Look Alexander, people hate me too and I don't have a choice. I am what I am and theres no way I can change that. I have to learn all I can about both sides before Aubrey decides to mess with me again." I say. "But I can only help you with Triste magic. Maybe if you asked your grandmother if..." Says Alexander suggesting the impossible. "No. She doesn't believe in asking for help...neither do I. It makes you weak and no one can be trusted." I say about to leave. I don't need help. I can do things on my own. "Nimia! Asking for help doesn't show weakness it shows strength. It takes a lot of courage to ask for help. Courage I know you have." Says Alexander putting his hand on my shoulder. Maybe he is right. "I have to go." I say turning to leave. "Go where?" Alexander asks. "To ask for help." I reply smiling as I leave the coffee shop and make my way to New Mayhem. "Jager? Jager!" I asked as I opened the door of Las Noches. "What do you what with my brother?" Asks another vamiper with dark hair and dark clothes. "I just do." I say as I try to get something out of her. "Who are you?" She asks as she looks around the room. "None of your business." I say as I'm about to leave the room. Why should I stay here any longer if I can't get any answers to what I want? "Wait Lanimia." Says the girl as she stops me by holding on to my shoulder. "Well, you get around don't you." Says Jager joining us. "Yeah." I say. "Ather her is my sister and you grandmother's creator." Says Jager as he puts an arm around his sister. Maybe this is what led my grandmother to become so bitter. She used to be human and then her heart beat, family, and life were taken away from her. Maybe she's not a monster. "You've come here for help?" Asks Jager as he looks into my eyes. "Yes I need to talk you over there though." I say not wanting other people to over hear the conversation. "What is it that you want?" Asks Jager. "I want you to teach me how to read minds, shape shift, and all the other things you can do." I say looking down because of the embarrassment. "You demanding help?" Asks Jager in a surprised tone. "No, I'm asking it." I say as he looks into me eyes and probably reads my thoughts. "I'll do it." Says Jager vanishing with a thought. "Hey there." Says Ben walking over to me acting friendly. "Hi." I say less enthusiastic as him. As soon as he reaches me his act is gone. "What are you doing here?! And what did you ask that vamp?" Asks Ben gripping my arm. I suddenly notice that all of the vampires are glancing our way. I pull my arm away from him, trying not to be suspicious. "Everyone is staring! Don't do that again!" I whisper to him. He gets the message. I close my eyes and am in the forest looking for Alexander. "What do you want from him?" Asks Ben from on top of a tree branch. "How did you make it here." I ask. Is there that much I don't know about Tristes? "Vampires aren't the only ones who can get somewhere quick. Tristes can't teleport but we are the fastest species in existence. "Oh." I say dumb founded. "What do you want with Alexander?" Asks Ben as he follows me. "Nothing that concerns you, I'm sure. If he wanted you to know he would have told you." I say. I am probably walking in circles. "He will tell me soon enough." Says Ben. "Do you know where I'm going?" I ask as I stop. There is no point in wondering around in the dark. "Right now you are currently headed towards the swamp." Says Ben without any feeling in his words. I may not have the best judgment in the way humans or Tristes interact with other but I have a feeling that Ben does not like me. "Where do you guys live anyway?" I ask as I sit down on the dirt. "In a small house near the edge of the forest. There is a creek there and many animals-that are not to be eaten." Says Ben cautioning me. This might explain Ben's hatred towards me. He is so cautious and distant when I am around. He knows that I am half triste and that is why he tolerates me but I am also half vamp. My kind are usually cruel and vicious. I hold the same abilities as the man who killed his family. Maybe he has a right not to like me. Maybe it is better this way. Now I can't give into temptation. "Lead the way." I say to Ben as he nods his head and climbs a tree. There he jumps into other trees as if he has wings that let him soar. For a second I am awed. "What you waiting for?" Asks Ben as he moves, I find it hard to keep up with him. "What now?" Asks Ben getting annoyed easily. "I can't keep up with your extremely arrogant self." I say. "Who you callin' arrogant?! You're half triste you should be able to keep up with me." He says as he is about to start running again. "Mind telling me how?" I ask trying to prove my point. "Well... You see... You just... All you have to do is..." Ben says trying to explain to me how to run like the wind. I sit down on a near by rock, watching him make a fool of himself. Its always funny when it's not you my mother used to tell me. "Fine! But what do you want me to do carry you?" Asks Ben. Then his face changes. Seconds later I am flying through the sky. The wind blows in my hair and it remind me of the times my mother and I used to go flying, before she was murdered by a vicious antagonist. Didn't he even care that she had a family?! She had a life?! "I can't believe I have to carry you!" Says Ben. "I'm not heavy!" I say. Just because he doesn't like my kind doesn't mean that he has to treat me like this. "Speak for yourself, you cow!" Says Ben. "Uh you are so infantile!" I say as I jump of his back. "'What are you doing?" Asks Ben. "?I'm finding my own way." I say, trying to get off the tree we are in. "What is taking you both so long?" Asks Alexander. "Its all her fault. She can't keep up with a triste." Says Ben. "And he needs to get a social life!" I say as I have heard so many kids in the street say. "Well maybe I would have one if I didn't have to keep rescuing someone all the time!" Says Ben getting louder. "That's a horrible excuse and besides you've only saved me once! ONCE!" I say. "Children!" Says Alexander raising his voice at me for the first time. "Alexander?" I say. "Yes Nimia?" Asks Alexander. "I can't run like you both. I could probably learn but I can't do it right now, so..." I say. Alexander nods and picks me up. Then we ride until we reach a beautiful cottage house. 


End file.
